The present invention relates to coupling apparatus and more particularly to a flexible side connector for securing together floating platforms.
Naval pontoon causeway sections are normally end connected to form a roadway either floating or elevated on pipe pile from a beach through or over the surf zone. Requirements for wider platforms with greater work areas stipulate that standard pontoon causeway sections be side connected to obtain desired greater platform width. Several types of side connectors have been utilized in the past including mechanical and hydraulic actuated rigid connectors of various structural configurations. These rigid connectors have been limited in flexibility, structural capacity and have been difficult to utilize in an open sea environment where platform relative motions are involved.
Prior art connectors that are purely rigid or purely flexural or have a central resilient portion with opposing rigid end caps are not satisfactory for use in connecting pontoon causeway sections to provide the desired integrity and flexibility required.
The flexible side connectors disclosed herein have both structural and functional advantages over previously developed side connector schemes.
The flexible side connectors of this invention provide for side connecting floating and/or elevated platforms side by side resulting in greater working areas on such platforms. The flexible side connectors provide complete structural integrity and flexibility between platforms, and can be connected or disconnected when the platforms are moving relative to one another in the floating mode or after the platforms are elevated on pipe pile.